


Discovering New Things About Yourself Can Be A Hassle

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Technically Amanto, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Werewolves, i have nothing to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Gintoki has been seeking out a certain kind of attention...
Relationships: Amanto/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Stories You Don't Tell Your friends Over Drinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Discovering New Things About Yourself Can Be A Hassle

When Gintoki entered that bar just after midnight, he was looking for one thing and one thing only. It had been weeks and weeks and _weeks_ of searching, but it seemed as though luck was finally on Gintoki's side. _If not what I want, then the next best thing._

He found what he wanted in a well dressed Amanto, a big shaggy one with the young face of a grey wolf. Not too much bigger than Gintoki himself, but big enough to overpower him. _He'll do._ They had exchanged enough drinks, pleasantries, and snide comments for Gintoki to learn that the Amanto wasn't going to be sticking around in Edo for long, wasn't looking for any kind of hassle the next morning. Good. The Amanto was going to be on his way back to his own planet within the week, meaning Gintoki would never have to see him in the streets, would never have the Amanto accidentally walk into Odd Jobs with a request.

Just the way Gintoki wanted it.

In a dingy little hotel that turned a blind eye to everything weird going on within its walls, the Amanto paused just outside their rented door, the keys still dangling from his massive paws. Gintoki hadn't paid, so he wouldn't complain about the quality, but the grunge of the place made his stomach churn exactly how he wanted it to. The walls were old, the hallway ominously silent, and the lighting incredibly dark. Gintoki pushed his hands into the sleeves of his yukata, an excited tremble starting in his fingertips. _There's something really wrong with me._ He wasn't drunk this time, had only one drink to take off the edge, but _last time_ he had been plastered and dragged along against his will.

Gintoki took in a gentle, subtle breath.

“Are you sure?” The Amanto glanced over his shoulder, fur blending in with the dim orange lighting of the hallway. His coat was dark grey streaked with black, becoming one with the shadows. It made Gintoki's skin prickle, the way those gently exposed fangs glittered in the hallway light when the Amanto spoke. They had already discussed it, already agreed on what they both wanted, but Gintoki wasn't surprised the Amanto was still being careful.

They had come to an… _odd_ agreement after all. A meeting between man and beast was one thing, but both of them wanted it to be rough, with nothing gentle about any of it.

“I'm sure.” Gintoki had taken to calling the Amanto Wolfe with an 'e', even though the creature had insisted his name was something else. Names weren't Gintoki's thing, and he knew he wouldn't have remembered it anyway. He certainly didn't want to remember in the first place. He hoped he'd never see this Amanto again, that he could get what he wanted and could just go. _There's always a price though, isn't there?_

Wolfe pushed the door open and took a step aside as it squeaked on its hinges, gesturing for Gintoki to go in first. With his skin prickling and his heart rate picking up, Gintoki took the steps, entering the room of his own volition. The anticipation had him giggling under his breath.

Gintoki flipped on the light – too bright, too white, too new – and then flipped it back off just as the Amanto shut the door behind him. The room wasn't anything classy, but it wasn't as grimy as Gintoki had hoped. The massive bed was placed in the center of the room; plainly decorated white sheets that were possible classy once upon a time neatly making the bed, two nightstands on either side of the headboard. There was a door to what Gintoki assumed was the bathroom, and that was all.

It gave Gintoki a bad vibe as he approached the window in the dark, which was exactly what he wanted. But it could still be… _m_ _ore_.  
  
“Sword.” Wolfe called. He didn't mention the lights. He kept his distance when he approached, sticking his hand out in Gintoki's general direction to receive the blade. Gintoki glanced at the Amanto's hands, easily the size of Gintoki's head each, three-inch daggers curling from each finger-tip. Gintoki took his time throwing open the curtains to let in the moonlight, the light just enough for Gintoki to make out what he was doing and where he was going. The Amanto? Well, they could see well in the dark. Gintoki knew that for a fact.

Gintoki grinned, slowly pulling his wooden sword out from his belt and handing it over. He watched those claws curl around his sword, and suddenly the excitement and _fear_ crashed into him, putting him on edge. He hesitated before letting it go, his eyes flickering up to Wolfe who was watching Gintoki with attentive eyes.

“Keep it safe, hey? That's valuable.” Gintoki rambled, his eyes on his blade, his thoughts running silent because _what the fuck am I doing?_

Wolfe chuckled as he leaned the blade against the corner of the wall. With his back to Gintoki, he spoke, his voice gruff and growling. “Last chance to back out.”

“If you're getting cold feet yourself, you know where the door is.” Gintoki said as he moved back over to the door and locked it himself. He needed to do it. He needed to do _this._ Casually, Gintoki slung his hands back into his yukata sleeves when he was done, hiding the nervous tremor. He leaned back against the door, fixing the Amanto with his best shit-eating grin. He wanted this, he thought. He was just scared to have it. “Well, Mr. Wolfe, whatever shall we do now?”

The Amanto approached him calmly, so calmly that Gintoki was worried they'd have to go over what they wanted from each other again. But unexpectedly, one massive hand snatched up the front of Gintoki's shirt, and before Gintoki knew it, he was being shoved back into the door with enough force to rattle the locks and hinges. Gintoki gasped, both hands out of his sleeves and acting on impulse, grabbing for the sword not at his hip before grabbing for the Amanto's arm with his tiny fingers threading through the coarse fur. This close, Gintoki could smell him, could smell wet dog and the earth, like freshly dug up dirt. It sent a tremor down to the pits of Gintoki's stomach, the cold fear mixing deliciously with the raw excitement. _Normal people ride roller coasters._

“You've got some balls, I'll give you that.” The Amanto snapped, slamming Gintoki into the door once again to knock the breath from him.

Gintoki kicked a leg out at the Amanto's stomach, boot colliding with his gut, and the wolf groaned before snagging his hand up under Gintoki's neck and pressing. Easily, Wolfe wrestled Gintoki's smaller limbs compliant, pinning him against the door.

Gintoki glanced up with a nervous chuckle, wide eyes on the beady blacks of the Amanto, those massive jaws splitting open with an animalistic smile. It sent more tremors straight to Gintoki's stomach, made him feel fidgety but alive. It had happened this fast last time too. Trapped in an instance, the beast overwhelming the man. Gintoki gasped, and it must have sounded pleased because the Amanto tilted his head in amusement.

“You've got some serious issues, samurai.” The Amanto purred lowly, teeth grazing past Gintoki's ear as he held him captive against the door, wet nose pressing into Gintoki's hair and sniffing. Wolfe's barreled chest pressed into Gintoki's, heavy and warm, while his other hand wandered down to Gintoki's waist, clawed fingers snatching up Gintoki's hip.

“And yet here you are.” Gintoki snapped back, but his breath was lost when the Amanto hoisted Gintoki up against the door, snapping his hips between Gintoki's legs to keep him up there. Gintoki wrapped his legs around the Amanto's hip, the familiarity of the position shooting straight to his head, making him sigh out in quiet pleasure. Teeth grazed against Gintoki's neck, a wet tongue just touching the skin and making the hair raise on Gintoki's arms as he clung to the Amanto caging him, sliding his hands through the thick fur and dragging his nails so the beast could feel _him_. He could feel the Amanto against him through their pants, could feel that he was already rock solid and excited. It made Gintoki lightheaded.

“I can smell the blood pounding through your veins. You going to give me a hard time, or was that all the fight I get?” The wolf asked, nipping at the pulse-point underneath Gintoki's jaw. Gintoki inhaled sharply, his head tilting towards the ceiling to grant the Amanto more room, teeth threatening to end his life. He loved the danger. His heart was hammering in his chest, his body wound tight and ready for the fight, but he was alive and thriving off it.

“Maybe. Maybe we should have done this in the streets like animals?” Gintoki asked, his voice coming out strained. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to fight, to run, reminding him of worse times on the battlefield, worse times in bars. It made his blood run hot, warmed his crotch, and wet his mouth. He pulled on the fur caught in his hands, tugging hard enough to be painful.

“I have to say, I expected more fight from you. You sure were talking shit back in the bar, but I'm kind of glad you're not too much work.” The Amanto chuckled before hauling Gintoki off the door.

“Are you calling me easy?” Gintoki asked as he was carried over to the bed. _The fight is what makes it all worth it._ “Cause if you want a fight, I'll give you one.”

“I doubt that.” The Amanto threw him down with enough force that Gintoki bounced on the springy mattress. Wolfe was wearing a pressed suit and tie, had gotten caught up in Gintoki's storm only minutes after a trade meeting, and that tie caught Gintoki's attention immediately. Gintoki lunged for it, hands snapping around the fabric and tugging, dragging the Amanto down to the bed by his neck. Gintoki rolled them so that he was on top, cinching the tie tighter when Wolfe tried to grab him. The Amanto choked, eyes wide in surprise. But unhindered, the Amanto sat up as he grabbed Gintoki's arm, easily throwing him back down to the bed. Gintoki tried to roll out from beneath the Amanto, but the wolf caught his arms, easily pinned his wrists over Gintoki's head with one massive hand. He loosened his tie with a sigh that turned into a laugh.

“The pup can put up a fight. Cute.” The beast laughed before he gently pulled his lips back, baring a glimpse of teeth. He growled in warning, the sound prickling Gintoki's skin, adrenaline spiking once again.

Gintoki gasped, back arching as the Amanto pried Gintoki's knees apart, crawling between his legs. The wolf snapped his hips roughly into Gintoki's once, twice, before leaning down over him. Teeth finally sunk into the base of Gintoki's neck, just enough to leave blood, just enough to _hurt._

Gintoki moaned. His back arched up into the warm fur, knees pressing into the body lying over him, hands balling into fists so tight that his nails dug into his palms. His teeth clicked when he shut his mouth and turned his head away, trying not to be too noisy too fast, but the pleasure hit him in all the right ways.

“You're disgusting.” Wolfe said before letting go of Gintoki's arms in favor of shedding his suit jacket. He tossed it towards the headboard before sinking his claws into Gintoki's waist. Gintoki moaned, wrestling with the beast's hands, and Wolfe indulged him, letting him think for a moment that he had a chance.

Wolfe pulled off Gintoki's belts just as Gintoki sunk his hands into the fur around the Amanto's neck, tugging as nails grazed Gintoki's belly, claws dragging dangerously down past his navel to get to his pants. Gintoki panted, belly arching into the touch, his head falling back.

“Disgusting. You want this so bad you're already dripping. And you call yourself a samurai.” The Amanto laughed, snatching up Gintoki's hands again before tying them tightly together with his own belt. Gintoki struggled, making Wolfe work for it, both of them knowing that Gintoki was easily overpowered by the beast but enjoying the rush nonetheless. The Amanto slammed Gintoki's tied hands down back over his head, shifting his weight onto his knees so he could get a hand on his own belt and pull it open.

“You're just a beast. A giant, oversized ape.” Gintoki grunted when he was suddenly flipped, the Amanto rolling him over so fast that Gintoki was momentarily winded. Claws raked up Gintoki's backside, shoving his open yukata out of the way. Gintoki quickly struggled to his hands and elbows, gasping pleasantly when the Amanto snagged his claws into the hair at the base of Gintoki's neck and pulled on it. Gintoki's back arched, his head tilting back just enough to strain.

 _I need_ more.

“I'm not an ape, I'm a wolf.” The Amanto sounded genuinely annoyed, the phrase familiar enough that Gintoki actually laughed.

Gintoki laughed even as nails raked down his thighs, leaving red welts behind as his pants were shoved down to his knees. He gasped when the Amanto kneaded his ass, the pads of his fingers velvety against Gintoki's hot skin. Gintoki was pushed down into the blankets by a hand on his head, claws curled tightly around his skull. He moaned, just an echo of a sound in the back of his throat, but the wolf Amanto's keen hearing picked it up regardless.

The wolf leaned down, wet nose nuzzling against Gintoki's ear again, teeth grazing his cheek. “Last chance to back out.”

Gintoki's mouth was wet, but he found it hard to speak. “Do it.”

The Amanto chuckled before sinking his teeth into the back of Gintoki's neck. His nails scraped the backs of Gintoki's thighs as Gintoki was pushed higher onto his knees. He was half glad he had taken the time to prep himself before he'd left – just in case, never knew what he'd end up doing these days – because when the wolf started to rub up against him, Gintoki realized declining preparation had been kind of silly on his behalf. He was lucky the Amanto was leaking and wet as he finally pushed in, massive girth instantly making Gintoki groan out in pain. The pain was good, the pain made him gasp, his body jolting to life.

But it still wasn't enough.

The Amanto sunk into him slowly, mounting him, teeth clenching tighter around Gintoki's neck and drawing more blood as they rocked together for the first time. Gintoki whined quietly with his head pressing back against the hand holding him down, hips tilting to take the beast in deeper, his insides stretching and filling up to the brim.

Gintoki whimpered into the blankets, fingers clenching the silky sheets as Wolfe removed his teeth. The Amanto panted into Gintoki's ear as he began to thrust, rhythmically snapping up Gintoki's hips with each push sinking deeper than the last. His claws were raking down Gintoki's sides, holding him in place as the beast's powerful haunches continued to snap. Thicker than humans, the Amanto rubbed everything just right, tingles heightened by the pain exploded beneath Gintoki's navel as the wolf picked up the pace, the sheer debauchery of the act with an _Amanto_ making Gintoki drool into the sheets.

 _“_ _Oh-”_ It didn't take long for Gintoki. He was pent up and unsatisfied lately, only finding release in weirder and weirder things. So when the Amanto sunk his deepest, rubbing Gintoki painfully intimately, Gintoki released without warning. He moaned, stars in his eyes as his body shuddered, clenching painfully against the Amanto inside of him. In the back of his head, he knew he'd come way too early, but that thought was instantly forgotten as he clutched at the bedsheets, his orgasm scattering his brain.

The beast stopped moving with a guttural moan of his own, wet nose pressing into Gintoki's ear. The wet tongue lapped at Gintoki's face and the blood on his neck until Gintoki relaxed enough that he could pull out. Slowly, the Amanto slid out, the sensation making Gintoki whine one last time. Panting, Gintoki was rolled over onto his back, his yukata falling open and his legs still trapped in his pants.

“What are-”

Wolfe shifted, standing up from the bed. His pants were hanging low on his hips, his furry erection standing proud and _holy shit, was that inside of me?_ The Amanto suddenly yanked Gintoki's pants completely off with some difficulty, not bothering to get his boots off, before shoving his own pants down himself.

Gintoki pushed himself onto his elbows, hands still tied together, eyes still on the Amanto's massive dick. Still panting, still a little star-struck, his eyes pried away from the sloppy and wet pink organ, landed on their discarded clothing on the floor. Gintoki chuckled nervously because he hadn't meant for this to be over so _fast._ “Listen, I'll still get you off-”

“We're not done.” Wolfe said, crawling back onto the bed, his knees sinking into the blankets on either side of Gintoki's hip. Gintoki glanced up to him, his mouth open and eyes wide. He yelped in surprise when Wolfe shoved him back down to his back with a massive hand. He watched silently, maybe even a little nervously, as the Amanto pulled off his tie and popped open the buttons of his shirt. When he was finished making a show of exposing his furry chest and belly, he grabbed the zipper of Gintoki's shirt, dragging it down.

“You sure talked a lot of shit for a guy who lasted two minutes.” Wolfe said, popping the zipper off the bottom of Gintoki's shirt. He sunk his paws into Gintoki's chest, velvety fingers kneading into Gintoki's breasts.

“It was longer than two minutes-”

“No wonder you were so desperate.” The Amanto said, his lip curling back to show off teeth. He was amused, and his amusement suddenly made Gintoki nervous. He leaned his face down, tongue lapping at the globs of semen sliding down Gintoki's navel. “You're so thick from lack of breeding.”

“It's not _breeding_ -”

“Well you're in luck.” The Amanto said, raising his head to stare directly into Gintoki's eyes, those black irises shining excitedly in the moonlight. The way his teeth glistened in the light made Gintoki swallow. “We're both here to satisfy some twisted fantasy.”

“Well _yeah,_ but-”

The Amanto dropped his face, tongue lapping at Gintoki's skin again, wet tongue dabbing over Gintoki's navel and making him jolt. The wet appendage slowly trailed lower, leaving behind a wet trail until teeth were grazing _too_ low. Gintoki shoved his tied hands into the Amanto's face, grabbing onto the coarse hair on the beast's cheeks just as the Amanto took him in his mouth. Gintoki wasn't _worried_ he was just… _just_... “Hey, hey-”

Wolfe suddenly grabbed his hands with one of his own, pinning them over Gintoki's head once again, his other hand clamping around Gintoki's hip. Gintoki's legs kicked at the Amanto's sides as the beast sunk his hips between them again, the fur scratching against Gintoki's sensitive skin. Wolfe's tongue lapped at Gintoki's neck, teeth nipping, furry chest scraping against Gintoki's own.

“Okay, wait-” Gintoki pushed against him, thoughts running back to _why_ he was doing this and whether or not this was the _healthiest_ way to cope. He'd already gotten off, and it had been great. Did he really need _more?_

_Just jerk him off and go home._

Gintoki tugged on the Amanto's fur before grabbing onto his ears, tugging in the way Sadaharu hated. “Are you deaf? I said hold up-”

“You need to submit to me.” The wolf Amanto snapped, teeth sinking into Gintoki's shoulder. Gintoki gasped, struggling against the Amanto. He growled himself, twisting and trying to force the beast to get off of him.

“Fuck you-”

The Amanto suddenly slammed back into him, hot and painful, filling him up instantly. Gintoki squeaked, head falling back as the wolf took on a quick pace, his tongue lolling against Gintoki's neck and chest when he turned back to lapping up the blood. It hurt this time, maybe it was the angle, but Gintoki cried out on the third thrust, pleasure shooting straight to his groin. He held on, fingers sinking into the Amanto's fur as the beast slid up inside him over and over. Gintoki grit his teeth, trying and failing miserably not to moan. The headboard struck the wall in time with Gintoki's moaning. His voice pitched, raw pleasure making him shudder.

“Was this how it was?” Wolfe asked quietly, panting breathlessly into Gintoki's ear.

“What?” Gintoki asked, mouth open, his eyes cracking open just enough to see fur, more fur, and the ceiling. He let go of the Amanto like his fur had shocked him.

“When you were fucked by my kind, was it like this?” The Amanto asked, slowing down his pace to make sure he pressed in as far as he could go, long and languid. The beast pulled his face back, glinting eyes on Gintoki's. He opened his mouth again, and suddenly Gintoki regretted ever seeking this out. “Did they fuck you like dogs, or did they do it like this, face to face like men?”

Gintoki froze, eyebrows drawing together and mouth refusing to open. The question made his insides scramble, the next thrust and his next gasp leaving him lightheaded and holding onto the bedsheets above him. They rocked together gently like that for a few moments, Gintoki's eyes squeezed shut and his face turned towards the ceiling. He was hard again, but emotionally he wanted to crack this beast over the head for asking something so stupid. At a time like _this?_ Couldn't he have waited until _after?_

Or was this what Gintoki had been wanting for the past few weeks? _This is_ _too much now._

With effort, Gintoki pried his eyes open, blinking at the ceiling. His voice was bland as he picked an answer.

“Like this. Like men.”

“Well you're one twisted fuck, I'll give you that. But here I am, indulging you.” The Amanto snorted, still nipping at Gintoki's collar bones. He pulled out just long enough to roll Gintoki over onto his side, grabbing his leg and pushing it up out of the way before sinking back in.

Gintoki moaned, fingers curling into the bedsheets as the Amanto began to rock into him, the new angle setting his insides of fire in the best way possible when the beast slid even _deeper._ Gintoki's mouth dropped open, a breathy moan leaving him. At this rate, he wouldn't last another two fucking minutes.

“Do you like feeling powerless?” The Amanto asked, tongue lapping at the blood on Gintoki's shoulder between words. Gintoki growled, glaring over his shoulder. “Or did you seek me out because you wanted to willingly submit to someone like me?”

“Shut up, I'm not submitting.” Gintoki said, clenching hard enough to make the Amanto moan and falter his pace. “What kind of shitty pillow talk is that?”

“If it makes you last more than two minutes, I'll keep at it.”

“Oh, shut up.” Gintoki said, but he laughed, he laughed and then he moaned, rolling his hips into the Amanto as the pressure began to build up in his belly. His leg began to slip, the position hard for him to maintain, but he was too far gone to realize he was on his back again, his legs cinched tight around the Amanto rocking above him.

“You've got ten seconds to back out.” The Amanto suddenly growled, his hips snapping more desperately, trying to angle deeper and deeper, a crick settling at the base of Gintoki's spine. He was dangerously close, and Gintoki had come here unsure whether he wanted to full package or not. The idea of letting the wolf knot inside him made him uncomfortable – _it hurts, I know it hurts –_ but Gintoki had come too far to back out now.

“I know where the door is.” Gintoki muttered, eyes closed as his orgasm loomed closer. He pushed his hips back, moaning when his efforts were rewarded.

The wolf Amanto came with a low growl, his teeth sinking into Gintoki's shoulder again, and the first strain of swelling pushed Gintoki over the edge with a shriek, his head falling back. He moaned loud – too loud – when the beast swelled up inside him painfully, his breath caught as he tried to adjust. He gasped, fingers clawing at the Amanto's fur, a deep satisfaction giving him a second high that left him breathless and whining.

 _This_ was what he had been after. The strain, the fullness sating his most taboo needs, the weight of fluids spilling inside of him. He moaned when the Amanto shifted gently, tongue lapping at the fresh blood. He keened when the Amanto moved again, tugging on Gintoki's insides, a gentle spark of pleasure tingling up Gintoki's belly.

After a couple of moments, the pressure began to release, and Gintoki started to laugh. He laughed into the beast's coarse fur, his eyes still cinched shut as he shuddered to breathe. It wasn't until The Amanto was sitting up and untying his hands that Gintoki realized his eyes were wet.

“You've got some serious issues, samurai.” Wolfe said, but he laughed too.

Gintoki's laughter died out at that, the uncomfortable feeling of fluids leaking from his body making him shudder. He rubbed at his raw wrists before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He attempted to stand up, but instantly realized that was a _bad_ idea. His knees felt like jelly, and now that his thought about it, his ass was kind of numb. He remained seated on the edge of the bed, his yukata trailing out behind him, watching the Amanto get his slacks back on.

“You know, there are other ways to go about this.” The Amanto said, buckling his belt. He snorted when he caught sight of Gintoki's impassive face.

“It was just a casual fuck.” Gintoki said. And that was all he had to say about the topic. How the Amanto had known, Gintoki had no clue. Had he been obvious? Or had it been the request in general?

“Ah, but one day it won't be.” The Amanto said, grabbing his suit jacket from where it had landed by the headboard. He glanced over to Gintoki, eyes predatory like they had been that night. He slung the jacket on, before making his way towards the door. “With someone like you, it'll happen again.”

He sounded so damn sure.


End file.
